This invention relates to sailboats and more particularly to an electrical isolation system for preventing shocks and electrocutions caused by contacting high voltage distribution or transmission lines with the mast or shrouds of a sailboat.
With the advent of aluminum masts and sailboats which can be easily transported on trailers, shocks and electrocutions have been experienced by persons contacting portions of the mast or shrouds when they accidentally contact a high voltage distribution or transmission line. These accidents have occurred around launching sites and beach areas when a sailboat is being maneuvered to place it into or take it out of the water. Such accidents have also occurred when a sailboat is in the water and the mast or shrouds contact a high power line adjacent or extending over the waterway.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a novel electrical isolation system for use on sailboats having metal masts and shrouds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for use on sailboats for preventing accidental shocking or electrocution of persons who contact lower portions of the masts and shrouds and/or electrical conductors appended thereto when upper portions of the mast or shroud come into contact with an electrical high voltage distribution or transmission line.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical isolation system for use on sailboats having metal masts and shrouds and/or electrical conductors appended thereto for preventing electrical injury to occupants of the boats while sailing in areas having overhead power transmission lines which may accidentally contact the mast or shroud and/or electrical conductors appended thereto on the sailboat.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a simple and economical system for preventing electrical injury to persons in contact with the mast or shrouds and/or electrical conductors appended thereto.
Obtainment of the objects of this invention is enabled through the provision of a structural insulating member separating an upper portion from a lower portion of the mast and separating upper portions of the shrouds from lower portions of the shrouds.